


水手服

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: 河井没有proofread没有剧情有女装
Relationships: junkiminato
Kudos: 3





	水手服

河野纯喜一回到宿舍就看到井上港人穿着水手服坐在他床上，而且戴着个乱糟糟的双马尾假发跟在假发的衬托下显得特别精致的完妆。  
河野纯喜有点不安。  
井上港人没有理会一进门就在门前定格了的河野纯喜便自顾自地说起了来意：“啊、刚刚来良塞给我的水手服和假发，说是让我穿来找你， 弥补一下他给我联投失败的苦楚。”这都什么跟什么，每一句的逻辑都接不上吧？ 虽然很想这样吐槽，但河野纯喜感觉这不是吐槽的好时机。 ——他确实有点被震惊到了。 尽管以前就看过港人的女装旧照，可他还是没想到平时高大肩宽的港人穿起女装来竟意外地有杀伤力。 深红色的口红、黑色的眼影跟指甲油，以及他耳朵上夸张的耳环，竟然把纯情的水手服跟白袜穿出了一种诱人的感觉。

再之后河野纯喜看着在他腿间起起伏伏的黑色脑袋，却想不起来到底为什么会变成这样。 他唯一能确定的是他绝对是被诱惑的受害者，毫无疑问地。 然而他越来越硬的性器却诚实地告诉了井上港人，这个人根本是心甘情愿地被诱惑的。 于是他微微抬头，一边用湿漉漉的上目线跟河野纯喜对视，一边伸出舌头舔了舔对方的性器。 纯喜维持着坐在床边的姿势俯视跪在地上跟猫咪玩玩具似地撩拨他的港人，手却不安分地放到了对方绑着双马尾的头上，并稍微向自己的方向推了一 把，原意是想暗示港人别闹了想含就快点吧慢慢舔两个人都难受。 但港人却像没有理解到似的，只是缓缓地从性器顶端舔吻到阴囊。 港人的视线由始至终都在跟纯喜对视着，所以纯喜非常清楚他就是在闹自己。 那带着玩味的眼神跟那时说着比较喜欢奖さん的他一模一样，唯一不同的只有受到情欲影响而让眼神也变得湿润了。 明明自己是想温柔地对待他的，可他每一次都在挑战自己的底线。 多做了几次之后河野纯喜也知道了，井上港人就是为了让他在自己面前变得失控变得粗暴才会这样撩拨他的理智。  
“港人，张开嘴。”看到港人笑着把擦着深色系口红的双唇微微张开后，他便如港人所愿的粗暴地按着他的头，强迫性地让 对方给自己深喉。 不得不说港人的技术真的很好，就算是突然按着他的头让他含也好，虎牙也从来没有砸到过他。 河野纯喜一边享受着港人口腔里又热又湿的奇妙感觉，一边盯着在他两腿间努力吞吐的小脑袋，加上港人故意在吸吮他性器时发出的水声，感官上带 来的极大刺激让他忍不住射了在港人的嘴里。  
“啊！港人、对不起！那很脏的你快点吐出来！”向来温柔的纯喜马上就急了。 听见这话的港人慢慢抬起头看着对方——唇妆早就已经化掉了，唇边的水光大概是和着精液的口红。 连脸上也有因为急着拔出来而溅到的白浊，有些挂了在他妆后特别浓密的睫毛上。 接着港人张开了嘴巴，让河野纯喜看到自己射在他嘴巴里的精液，然后在他面前微笑着吞了下去。  
“纯喜くん⋯⋯该不会这样就不行了吧？”听到井上港人这句话后，河野纯喜仿佛听到自己理智断线的声音。

穿着水手服的井上港人被他压在床上，脸上都是花了的妆容和他的精液。 但井上港人还是笑着的——果然这家伙是恶魔吧，还是来榨干他精气的淫魔？ 河野纯喜这样想着。 “纯喜くん？我的女装就这么没魅力吗，在床上分心也太过分了。”还是那带着笑意的语气。 回过神来的纯喜也没说什么，马上便撩起港人的裙子，毕竟就算刚刚才在港人嘴里释放了一次也好，再次被撩拨起来的二十代少年人还是不争气地 硬了。 可是他当看到港人裙下的白色蕾丝女式内裤时还是不禁停下了手。 但想到对方向来都有点完美主义者的倾向，他便说服了自己这只是敬业的范围。 接着便小心翼翼地把女式内裤拉了下来，露出了对方同样早已勃起了的性器和湿得一塌糊涂的后穴。  
“嗯⋯⋯我换衣服的时候已经扩张过了，你直接操进来就好，快点⋯⋯”港人说着便把裙子又拉高了点，然后张开了双腿，表示自己真的 准备好了。 但河野纯喜本来就怕伤到自家恋人，看着港人穿着水手服晃着双马尾求操的样子，他又重新面对了自己确实是在搞未成年人这件事，最后又硬是从 扩张这步骤开始做起。 第一根手指插进去的时候港人就已经受不了了，一直小声的哼哼嗯嗯地呻吟着。 到纯喜把第二根手指也插进去的时候，港人直接坐起来骑在对方身上，说了一句“手指这么小的东西谁要啊！”便一手撩起自己的裙子，一手扶着对方 的性器，对着后穴用力坐了下去。  
“啊⋯⋯”两个人同时发出了舒爽的呻吟。 然而港人并不打算给纯喜缓冲的时间，便扶着纯喜的肩膀开始自己动了起来。 可惜骑乘的姿势实在不好就力，就算有着练舞多年的体力也很难靠自己动便到达高潮。 穴里的水已经多得每次坐下去时都会发出很大的水声，甚至连裙子都被沾湿了。 本来绑得好好的双马尾都撒得七七八八了，最后腿软得动不了的港人只好用力咬了一下纯喜的肩膀并在他的耳边喊道：“我让你操我呢 木头！怎么我骑上来了你就真不动了。”被提醒了的纯喜才知道对方的体力支撑不下去了，便就着这个姿势把港人压回床上，掀起裙子便直接用力操了进去 。 其实刚刚骑乘的时候他也不太好受，有一下没一下的他都感觉自己胯下要炸了。 所以现在他便干脆按着自己的节奏狠狠地操弄身下没尝过苦头便一直诱惑自己的小恶魔。 被操狠了的港人只发得出断断续续的呻吟，什至连一句完整的话都说不出来。 偏偏纯喜对他的身体很熟悉，永远只朝着最深处那点脆弱进攻。 但胸前被冷落了很久的乳首却在身下的快感衬托下越来越痒。 他只好用仅存的力气撩起了水手服的上衣并挺了挺胸，纯喜便如他所愿的凑到他胸前舔咬他粉色的乳首。 很快便听见了港人因为性感带被刺激而高潮的惊叫声。 随着港人的高潮而紧缩的后穴刺激着他的性器，他在那早已湿得泥泞不堪的穴里冲刺了几下，便释放了在里面。

本来整齐的水手服被折腾过后变得皱巴巴的。 裙子更是不堪入目，上面都是淫水和精液各种分不清的液体。 井上港人调节好自己的呼吸之后便用最纯情的笑容对着河野纯喜说道：“啊、人家是未成年呢。纯喜くん内射了对吧？怀孕了该怎么办呢？”河野纯喜 马上便知道，自己的小恶魔恋人是永远都不会学乖的。


End file.
